Trust in blind faith
by Star Spangle Mistress
Summary: Truten Yaoi! Trunks is in love with his best friend. Will he be able to confess his love to the young Son when something happens where the dragonballs can't be used to help? plz r/r
1. Are you alright Chibi?

I do not own the rights to DBZ so please refrain from suing me.  
  
Trust in blind faith by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
Done in POV style writing. Please forgive me; I'm not the best with this type of writing.  
  
  
  
When you're a teenager you think that the world is great to a point. You are almost an adult. You're almost out of high school preparing to enter college if you chose to. And you have the greatest time of your life right in front of your eyes. As for me, I'm happy knowing that I've finally graduated and I'm off to college to get my degree in business. My mother is so proud of me she's bursting at the seams. My father on the other hand, I don't think he really knows what's going on in my life. He never did before, but I have that feeling that deep down he does but never shows it. 

And there is Chibi, Son Goten, my best friend in the entire universe. We've always been together through think and thin as far back as I can even remember. I don't remember a day without having Goten around. I think he's upset that I'm going to be leaving for college in a few weeks. I can't say that I blame him one bit. I wish he was coming with me, but I know I'll have to wait another year before he graduates high school so he can follow. But what else can I do? I'll be home to visit, and it's not like I don't have money to get back home. Hell I'll fly home on my own power just to see him.  
  
There is a lot that I haven't told Chibi yet. I feel bad keeping secrets and such from him, but I'm not sure how he'll react in this case if you know what I mean. How can you be nonchalant about coming out of the closet so to speak? 'Hey Goten, guess what? I'm gay and I'm in love with you.' I don't think that would go over to well. This secret has been eating me alive since, man maybe since I was fourteen? Maybe even longer before I actually figured out what I was feeling. Been years I know of. Nothing like fighting a battle with your own conscious on a daily basis just to keep myself from just pinning him to a wall and kissing him senseless. I've dated girls but nothing compares to the high I get just being around Goten. No one will ever be able to take his place I have in my heart for him. It's his and his only!  
  
What isn't there to like about Goten? I can't think of a single thing really. He inherited his father's wide smile that melts my heart each time I see it. He's smart if you actually sit down and talk with him. He might not be as smart as Gohan his brother, but it's all the same to me. He's warm, compassionate, considerate, and lovable, man the list is endless with him. I love the glimmer in his sable eyes when he's happy. The way some of the spiky locks of hair fall into his eyes. Man I have to stop thinking about this before…never mind I'm already hard as a damn rock.  
  
"Hey Trunks-kun, you're spacing out on me again."  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Goten, I'm just thinking. What were you saying?" Damn I didn't realize I was that far off thinking about him again, especially with him sitting not three feet away.  
"I said I was going to go home. I've got a headache." He says to me again while I'm paying attention. That's when I finally look over to him and see his hand rubbing his head gingerly. He looks a little pale to me. I wonder if it's just the heat getting to him.  
"Are you alright Chibi? I can take you home if you like."  
"I'm fine. I think I just need to sleep it off or something. I'll talk to you later." He raises a hand to me in a farewell gesture before leaving me to my thoughts again. I watch him take to the skies heading towards his home while I debate if I should go home as well. I suppose I should go home. I've got a lot of things to do before I leave for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I leave for school tomorrow. I still haven't told him that I love him. Damn it I lack in the courage department. I want to kick myself in the ass. Poor Chibi, he's been acting strange for that last few weeks as well. Separation anxiety I guess. He won't know how bad it will be for me. I have to tell him today. He should be here soon. He's planning on staying over here tonight so he can come with my family to see me off in the morning. Now just to figure out the right time to do it now.   
  
I can here the door open and close downstairs. His heavy footfalls on the stairs as he made his way to my room like he's done on so many countless occasions. I'm actually surprised that he didn't come in through the window like he's done so many times before in the middle of the night or when he didn't want to be seen by my father. I'm still not sure why Goten did that from time to time. He practically grew up here with me, my father being the only father figure that he never had while growing up. Nothing against Goku mind you, but Goten needed a fatherly role model growing up that neither ChiChi or Gohan could provide.  
  
My heart is fluttering now as he nears my door. Kami damn it I need to tell him soon. I just hope he takes it well. Hell I'd be extremely happy if he shares my feelings. Either way I need to get it off my chest soon. The door finally cracks open and I can see his shadowy form just on the other side. He's shuffling his feet, his head hanging low with his sagging shoulders. This wasn't the Goten I knew.  
  
"Goten?" He finally meets my gaze, his hands searching for the desk chair to his right. His eyes look glassy as he looks in my direction and it makes my heart stop for a second.  
"Goten-kun? Are you alright?" I asked closing the gap between us as I notice a slight sway in his stance. What the hell is wrong with him?  
"I'll be fine Trunks. Give me a few minutes." I notice his grip on the chair has turned his knuckles stark white.  
"Bullshit Goten! Tell me what's wrong!" I inquired very loudly at him. He mumbled something I had to strain to hear him.  
"My head hurts." Kami! What the hell is going on? I usher him to sit on the bed, reclining him back so he could stretch out.   
"Goten if you were hurting this bad why did you come here?"  
"I had to see you before you leave didn't I?" He says as he tossed his arm across his eyes.  
"Damn it, you know I'd be back when I can."  
"But I had to see you." He mutters under his breath.  
"Fine." I sighed out getting up from the bed.   
"I'm going to get you some aspirin and some water."   
  
I made my way to the bathroom across the hall for the required items. I know I wasn't gone very long before I stepped back into the room. What I saw next was enough to kill me. He was on his knees in the middle of the bed, his arms wrapped around his head sobbing. Was he in that much pain that it reduced him to sobbing like a child?  
  
"Goten, here." I say trying to get him to take the small white pills in my hand. It seems he doesn't know I'm here. I pull him upright trying to pry his arms away, trying with all my might to get his attention.  
  
"Goten you're scaring me here." I rasped out, my heart in my stomach. His sable eyes are rolled up in his head. I can't see the beautiful eyes that I love to look at. His body starts to tremble before turning violent.   
"Oh Dende no! Goten! Goten!" I shouted, pulling his body to mine on the floor. I'm scared, and I don't scare easy.   
"Mom! Dad! Someone please help me!" I'm shouting with a breaking voice. I can feel tears coursing down my cheeks as I watch Goten in my arms still in seizure. Dende what is happening!  
  
It's my father that answers my distress call. I know he wasn't happy as he came up the stair stringing together a line of saiyan and multiple other languages together full of bright explicative. Cool heads prevail it seems because he took Goten from me and yelled at me to get my mother. I stumbled to my feet taking a moment to look at Goten on my carpeted floor.  
"Get your mother now!" Father growls out to me before returning his attention back to my best friend.  
  
I ran. I ran so fast through the house and out the back door to the small lab just out back. I don't know what my mother will do she's not a medical doctor at all. I should have just called an ambulance. By the time I grab my mother and bring her back to my room, Dad was tending to a now still Goten.   
"Oh Dende he's dead…" I blurted out as my mom pushes past me to kneel beside him.   
  
My eyes are only focused on him. I don't hear my parents talking with one another or notice that they are talking to me. I don't know if I could answer their questions even if I had the answers myself. My Goten was on my bedroom floor sprawled out.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


I'm barely aware of what's going on around me. I've been standing in this damn corner for it seems hours now waiting. Everyone is here. All scared, but not as much as I am over Goten. Why now? Why is this happening? Why can't I see him yet? I'm on the verge of just blowing shit up to release some of this stress, my fears, and my worries but all I can do is stand here in this damn corner.  
  
People have come and gone, but I keep my vigil here waiting like Goten's parents and mine. What could have happened that a senzu bean couldn't heal? I hear the door to the waiting room open, I was expecting someone else coming to wait on their love ones but it turned out to be a doctor. He's talking to Goten's parents. I push myself off of the wall so I can hear what is being said.   
  
"It's operatable. We just have to do it now before it grows worse."  
"Will he live?" I hear my mother ask. What's going on? My heart begins to thump wildly in my chest.  
"We have the best staff here at this hospital. We are going to try our best to remove the tumor without damaging any other parts." What?!?! Tumor? Oh Kami I feel my muscles growing weak. The word struck terror to my heart and soul. My Goten could die?   
"I need your consent so we can start as soon as possible. Where the tumor is growing it's going to take a lot of delicate time for us to get to it. He might have some brain damage from the pressure of the tumor but we won't know for sure if or when he recovers." ChiChi and Goku signed the papers quickly as I watched in total grief.   
  
"Trunks?" It's my mother's voice calling but I can't answer. My body is trembling in fear for my best friends life. I'm just glad someone caught me as I tumbled over, my legs not able to support me any longer  



	2. I refuse to leave

do not own the rights to DBZ so please do not sue!

Thank you so much for the reviews already! They mean a lot!

Warnings: None really...surprise pairing maybe.  
  
  
Trust in blind faith by Star Spangle Mistress  
  
  
  
It was Son Goku that caught me before the floor came up to greet my face. He maneuvered me to a row of chairs and sat me down before I fell over again. My knees were so damn weak, my heart racing in my chest. It seemed all eyes were on me as I sat trembling like a small child deep in fear. Never in my life had I felt so helpless.  
  
"Trunks, it will be alright. All of us Son's are fighters. He'll pull through." The savior of the universe tries to console me with his words. I so wanted to believe him, I really did, but I couldn't take his word on it. I had to see Goten for myself to know that he was going to be all right.   
  
'If and when he recovers.' That sentence will always be with me. Haunt me. That is what really clenched my heart. What would the world do without Son Goten? With out his warm smile, his sparkling eyes, the way he laughs. Damn I'm a total and utter mess. With everything Goten and I have been through since I can really remember it had to be something like this to bring him down.   
  
I'm not the only one that is trembling. Gohan seems speechless as he glanced between us, ringing his hands trying to conceal the small tremor in them. My father seems indifferent, but I can see the look in his eye that he's shocked or maybe a slight bit fearful of what is happening. Goten was like his second son even though he was the spawn of Kakarott. Goku remained quiet for the time being. I'm not entirely sure that he believed his small speech to me. The others talk amongst themselves quietly of what is happening. I stick by myself, hoping. Praying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been almost twenty-four hours since I've seen Goten. I haven't slept a wink while I waited. I glance around the room seeing my mother and Goten's both asleep, Goku-san and my father seem to be meditating. I'm surprised they are actually in the same room with each other with out killing one another. I wonder how Goku is handling all of this? Gohan is pacing by himself in the far corner of the waiting room. I don't think he could sleep either. He sent Videl and Pan home hours ago.  
  
I rake my hands through my hair again, just noticing the time. I would have been at my dorm right now if I wasn't here waiting on pins and needles on news of my friend. Dende what would I do with out him? I don't think I want to actually ponder that question any more. I know the answer to it already. I couldn't live with out him. Plain and simple as that. I know people say that they would die if something happened to their loved ones, but in time they would heal and go on with their lives. I think I would kill myself if anything happened to my Chibi. Damn it, I knew I should of told him that I loved him. I might not get the chance to do that now.   
  
  
"Son Goku?" The voice I recognized as the doctor that spoke to everyone after Goten was brought in. He was still dressed in blood stained hospital scrubs with the hat and mask still tied around his neck. I swallowed deeply before rising to my feet along with the others to hear what the out come is. ChiChi starts to ask a million different questions, rattling them all off as fast as she could over her baby.  
  
"If you will give me a moment I will explain all the details that I know." The doctor held up his hands trying to calm the questions being directed.  
  
"Is he alive?" I found my voice to ask above everyone. The doctor looked straight at me as he straightened his glasses.  
  
"Goten is stable at the moment. He's being taken to the intensive care unit to start the healing process. We still don't know the extent of the damage."  
  
"Was it cancerous?" My mother asks. I never thought about cancer to tell you the truth.   
  
"As far as we can tell, no it wasn't. We removed all that we could. There is a small amount of the tumor still inside. Its too dangerous to get all of it without causing more damage or causing death."  
  
"When can we see him?" Goku-san questioned next. I was about to ask the same, but I was beaten.  
  
"Immediate family only. Two at a time, no more. I'd say in a few hours you could see him."   
  
"What? Why can't I see him? He's my best friend!" I clenched my hands. I couldn't just sit out here. I had to see Goten.  
  
"You'll be able to see him when he's out of the intensive care unit. I'm sorry. If there isn't any more questions, I need to go back and check on your son." Everyone nodded and watched the doctor walk away.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm angry. No, I don't think that word could even start to describe what I'm feeling right now. There was no way for me to see my Chibi. Goku-san and ChiChi-san are in with him now. I'm waiting for them to return and give me some news. My mother left an hour ago to check on my sister, but surprisingly enough, my father is still here in the waiting room with Gohan and me. He hasn't said anything for the longest time. Not that it's unlike my father to say much to begin with.   
  
I'm so tired. Tired of waiting and tired from not sleeping in so long. A stiff breeze could blow me over right now and I wouldn't care.   
  
"Gohan, you can go see him." I didn't hear the door open at all. Goku-san stands at the door motioning to his oldest son to go see Goten. I looked around but didn't see 'the screeching harpy' my father had so lovingly dubbed ChiChi. I lean back in the uncomfortable chair again, stretching out my legs and closing my eyes.   
  
I hate the waiting game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The waiting room is nearly silent except for the low volume of a television set and some hushed voices. I rub my eyes with the back of my hand. Kami I must have fallen asleep, but I don't know how long I've been out. I couldn't tell if it was night or day, I couldn't tell you the last time I ate something. My stomach is finally starting to protest loudly.  
  
I could hear someone sobbing quietly in the waiting room. I looked up to see Gohan wrapped in the arms of my father. My Father! Gohan was sobbing, shoulders shaking almost uncontrollably, his face buried into my father's chest. What got me was my father didn't look disgusted that a 'spawn of Kakarott' was using him to cry on. I think what shocked me most was my father was whispering to him, hands rubbing his back in comfort before placing a kiss on his temple. I've never in my life seen my father like this. I must have looked like a gapping fish staring at them. They didn't acknowledge my presences for the longest time, or what it seemed to me.   
  
"Trunks-kun?" I only nod in response to Gohan's voice. I don't think I could do much more with all the stuff that was floating wild in my head at the moment. My father crossed his arms in typical fashion staring at me with no emotion on his face. I think I've seen more emotions from him then I've seen in the last eighteen years of my life. Gohan shoved his thick ugly glasses back on his face before making his way over to me. I don't understand why he wears those things. I think they make him look ridiculous.  
  
"You might as well go home and get some sleep. I'll let you know if anything changes."  
  
"No. I refuse to leave until I see Goten and you know that." Gohan sighed heavily taking a seat next to me, his eyes glancing to my father then back to me.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I wish there was a way for you to see him. I…it wasn't Goten." I looked over to see the older demi-saiyan fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he…ahh, they shaved his head. He has no hair what so ever now." I expected that much. I can't picture Goten without that mess he calls hair sticking up all over the place. I loved the damn way his hair would spike in different directions.  
  
"There are so many wires and machines attached to him. I couldn't tell where one started and the other ended." Flash backs to bad TV dramas are going through my head now. But this isn't television this is reality. I feel a lump in my throat starting to form.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sit unmoving trying to comprehend what Gohan had just told me. The waiting room is completely void of everyone. It's just me now. Trunks Vegeta Briefs with my face buried in my hands, heart quivering in fear. Gohan and my father left shortly after Gohan talked with me. I wonder where they went. Maybe it's not any of my business to know.   
  
I think I've put the pieces of the puzzle together myself. My father and Gohan. It just hasn't struck me until now. I guess I never paid attention, or didn't want to. Goten had told me a while back that Gohan and Videl had started fighting pretty badly. So bad it seems that Pan would end up at the Son home the majority of the time to spend the night while the heated battles were waged. Gohan would take off, not to be seen for a day or two. The same thing was happening at my own house. Mom would say something, and father, well him being himself would argue back. One thing leads to another and before anyone would know, he'd be gone from the compound.   
  
Lovers…who would of thought?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days passed by slowly. Family and friends alike came and went. I managed to leave for half a day with some pleading from my mother and coaxing from Gohan. I guess I was starting to stink up the waiting room. For the first time in five days, I slept in my own bed for three hours before grabbing a much-needed shower and a change of clothes. I even stopped by this little restaurant that Goten liked so much and picked up his favorite meal. I don't know why I did it, but it felt almost normal to do it.  
  
In the end I ended up eating the food while I sat in the waiting room. You know, I think I've read every out of date magazine in this room already? The nurses seem to know my name already too. I guess that's a sign I've been here too long. One of them, Lacey is her name that works the midnight to eight AM shift checks on me often. She tells me how Goten is doing and brings me coffee and other snacks when she has a free moment. She even brought me a pillow and blanket tonight. Someone should give that girl a raise.  
  
"Trunks-san? Do you need anything? I'm going down to the cafeteria before I go and check on Goten-san." Lacey, the Florence Nightingale of Satan City's finest hospital asks me. I just shake my head no to her. I haven't had the stomach to handle a lot of food lately. I think Gohan is worried about me as well since I haven't slept or ate right in a while.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back shortly then."  
  
"Lacey." I called to her before she opened the door. She turned to me, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Could you tell Goten something for me? I…I've heard that people can sometimes hear things you know." She comes closer and takes a seat next to me.  
  
"We're not sure medically speaking that patients can hear what's being said, but I think they do."  
  
"Could you tell him that I love him?" I must have looked like a pleading puppy just then. Her face softened with a small smile.  
  
"Sure I will. Try and get some sleep all right? I will let you know if anything happens Trunk-san."  
  
I made myself as comfortable as I could in these wonderful waiting room chairs before drifting off in my own world. A world with a healthy Goten smiling and joking with me. Yeah, I like this world better then reality at the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trunks! Come on buddy you have to wake up." Gohan is poking me in the ribs, I try to shut him out until I hear...  
  
"Brat!" Yep, my father in that not so nice tone.  
  
"Man he's out. Exhaustion finally caught up with him. Trunks-san?" That has to be Lacey now shaking my shoulders.  
  
I'm shaken and yelled at to wake up. I wanted to scream at them to leave me alone. I was having such a nice dream of Goten. Damn it. I open my eyes to see my father, Gohan and Lacey standing above me. Gohan has this goofy ass grin on his face.  
  
"What? I'm not going home again Gohan so you can forget nagging me about it right now." I said bitterly as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.  
  
"Trunks-san, would you come with me please." Lacey holds out her hand to me. I cock an eyebrow at her wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
"If this is another trick to get me to leave, it's not going to work."  
  
"Not at all." She says to me quickly as I follow her out of the waiting room with Gohan and my father right behind me. It didn't dawn on me until I had taken a few more steps that Lacey was taking me to the Intensive Care ward. I bite my lip as I continued to follow her. I'm not sure what to expect.  
  
"I thought I wasn't allowed to see him?"  
  
"You're not. But when I have a request from someone to see you, how could I say no?" So I'm a little baffled now by her answer.   
  
We turned the corner and went to the first door on the left. It was semi-dark in the room with only the soft glow of an overhead light towards the far wall. I could hear the machines and such making quiet noises in the background. I swallowed hard as Lacey grabbed my hand once again and pulled me towards the curtain. Slowly she slid the curtain back reveling the bottom edge of the bed with the usual bleach white sheets and blankets.  
  
"Goten-kun, you have a visitor." She whispers to him in that wonderful voice that I've found calming over the last few days. I edge closer to the bed to get a better look, to take his hand in mine. Kami I can feel the lump back in my throat. Gohan was right. Go-chan's head was wrapped tightly in sterile bandages, none of that chaotic mop he called hair was left. I clasped his hand tighter as my emotions get the best of me.  
  
"Tru…"  
  
"Shhh Chibi, don't talk. I'm here now. You just get better ok?"  
  
"Don't leave me…please…I…I'm scared."  
  
"Never Go-Chan. I've been here the whole time. I'm never leaving you." I feel him grasp my hand and it made me smile through the tears.   
  
"Trunks? Why can't I see you? I'm so scared."  
  



End file.
